<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082500">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pokémon rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FlintxChelseaxEusine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eusine and Flint were walking around Sinnoh looking around and talking to each other</p><p>River was in postwik playing with her <br/>pokemon in front of her house<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea was the champion of the hoenn and unova regions and she was visiting sinnoh to see a good friend of hers cynthia. She saw the two guys and blushed.</p><p>Leon and Raihan were visiting his and Hops house in postwick and they were laughing about hin beating Raihan again in a pokemon battle.</p><p>Eusine and Flint chuckles at each other <br/>as they walked </p><p>River giggles as she keeps keeps playing with her pokemon<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>“H-hi E-E-Eusine! H-hi Fl-Flint!” Chelsea stuttered shyly and timidly said thinking they were sexy.</p><p>Leon and Raihan both stop what they’re doing and they turned to see and hear River and smiled at her.<br/>“Hey River!come meet my best friend and rival Raihan!”</p><p>Eusine and Flint looks and smiles <br/>"hey Chelsea" they said walking over to her </p><p>River looks up and nods and stands up and walks over to them "hey guys"<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>“I really like you two a lot. I can’t choose between you two. You both make me so wet,” Chelsea squeaked when she realized what she blurted out blushing.</p><p>Leon and Raihan were both smirking. Leon always was in love with her and now it looked like Raihan was getting drawn to her too.</p><p>Eusine and Flint blinks before smirking <br/>looking at each other </p><p>River tilts her head to the side cutely<br/>looking at the two boys. She always did have a crush on Raihan and Leon<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea blushed beet red backing away from them as she was about to walk away and leave.</p><p>Raihan and Leon picked her up taking her inside Leon’s house and up to his bedroom.</p><p>Eusine picks her up as him and <br/>Flint walks to the hotel that they were staying in </p><p>River blushes looking at the two boys <br/>"What are you two thinking about"she asked <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea squeaked and she whimpered.<br/>“Wh-what’re you two gonna do to me?” She asked shyly blushing.</p><p>“Oh you’ll see baby cakes. Or rather we’ll just just tell you. We’re gonna fuck the living daylights outta you,” Raihan and Leon both said.</p><p>Eusine keeps walking as he holds her. Flint smirks looking at her "you'll see" he said </p><p>River blushes deeper looking at them <br/>"Ooh" she said embarrassed<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>“B-but don’t you two have girlfriends?” Chelsea asked them as she shivered from the contact of Eusine holding her.</p><p>Leon and Raihan both smirked and they both undressed themselves and her and started sucking both sides of her neck.</p><p>Eusine shakes his head as he places her down on their bed before getting behind her as Flint got in front of her shaking their head</p><p>River blushes and moans loudly as<br/>she tossed her head back giving them<br/>both more room<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea was at the their mercy now like a tauros prey to pyroar. She froze and then trembled in delight and fear all at the same time.</p><p>Raihan and Leon both groped her boobs roughly as they nibbled deep purple hickeys into her skin on her neck and shoulders.</p><p>Eusine and Flint kissed her neck and takes off her clothes and their clothes also</p><p>River moans louder arching <br/>into them <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea squeaked and she moaned for them becoming trapped now between them. She knew she couldn’t escape.</p><p>Raihan and Leon took her nipples into their mouths and suckled and fondled her tits so hard and roughly,</p><p>Eusine and Flint kissed down her body <br/>before teasing her folds </p><p>River moans out their names arching <br/>and pushes their heads closer to his chest<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>*her<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>I am back <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Can they suck on her boobs right now actually? You made them skip that <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>I really didn't cuz I have a plan on when they are going to do if<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Oh ok sorry <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>I will do my part now <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea squeaked and mewled for them wantonly arching her back.</p><p>Leon and Raihan rubbed and made her perky buds pop and harden.<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Its cool </p><p>Eusine and Flint keeps teasing her folds as one of them put a blindfold on her</p><p>River moans loudly and arches panting<br/>heavily looking at the two boys <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>"Ahh guys please! Hey! Get this off of me! I cannot see!" Chelsea said moaning.</p><p>Leon and Raihan got kinky and tied her ankles and wrists to Leons bed as they made hickeys on her inner thighs.<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Eusine chuckled and shakes his head "nope" he said smirking</p><p>Flint nods before lanching onto her breast<br/>sucking hard and fast</p><p>River blushes and moans as she tries <br/>to get free<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>"Ahh! I am sensitive everywhere!" Chelsea whimpering.</p><p>Leon and Raihan spread her legs as Leon sucks on her pussy and Raihan nips her earlobe.<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Eusine latches onto her other breast and start to suck on it along with Flint </p><p>River moans as she pushed against Leon face closing her eyes panting<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea wanted so badly for Eusine to use his gloved hands on her body as she moaned.</p><p>Raihan bit and suckled on her ear and behind it as Leon shoved his tongue deep into her pussy.</p><p>Eusine runs his gloved hand down her body as Flint sucks harder and faster on her breast</p><p>River moans louder as she bucks against<br/>his face and tilts her head <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>“Ahh easiness sweetie please! Flint that feels so good!” Chelsea cried out holding onto their heads.</p><p>Raihan and Leon both stopped what they were doing and they decided to put her on her hands and knees slapping her butt cheeks.</p><p>Eusine runs his gloved hand down her body as Flint sucks harder and faster on her breast</p><p>River moans louder as she bucks against<br/>his face and tilts her head <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>“Ahh easiness sweetie please! Flint that feels so good!” Chelsea cried out holding onto their heads.</p><p>Raihan and Leon both stopped what they were doing and they decided to put her on her hands and knees slapping her butt cheeks.<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Eusine pushes a gloved finger into her as Flint <br/>nibbles on the tits</p><p>River blushes and moans tossing her head back closing her eyes<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Hey was out I am back sorry<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea felt his gloved finger in her and she screamed at this arching her back.</p><p>Raihan and Leon both slipped a finger inside her pussy and moved them around in there.</p><p>Eusine curls his finger inside her moving them around as Flint keeps nibbling on her tits</p><p>River keeps moaning loudly as she arches <br/>more <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>It’s ok sorry didn’t know <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea moaned out loudly as she shuddered clenching the bedsheets as she moaned out their names.</p><p>Leon and Raihan thrusted their fingers in and out of her and shoved them deeper and faster and rougher into her grunting.</p><p>Eusine moves his fingers before pulling<br/>his fingers out of her as Flint pulls away smirking</p><p>River cries out arching and bucks <br/>into their fingers<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea was panting and she orgasmed after the gloved fingers were pulled out of her.<br/>“Can I see now please? Please take this blindfold off of me?” She said moaning.</p><p>Raihan and Leon slipped their fingers out of her and Leon got behind her while Raihan got on top of her and he they both entered her anus and her pussy.</p><p>Eusine shakes his head smirking getting behind her as Flint shakes his head "nope"</p><p>River cries out arching up into,them <br/>tossing her head back <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>"Wh-what are you two gonna do to me now?" Chelsea mewled and wanted more.</p><p>Raihan and Leon both waited for her to adjust then they started to thrust har deep and quick and fast into her.</p><p>Eusine shakes his head smirking getting behind her as Flint shakes his head "nope"</p><p>River cries out arching up into,them <br/>tossing her head back <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>"Wh-what are you two gonna do to me now?" Chelsea mewled and wanted more.</p><p>Raihan and Leon both waited for her to adjust then they started to thrust har deep and quick and fast into her.<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Eusine grinds against her from behind as Flint smirks watching "you'll see princess"</p><p>River cries out and arches clawing <br/>their backs opening her eyes<br/>Today at 11:40 am<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea shuddered with anticipation and she waited for them to fuck her senseless and enter her.</p><p>Leon and Raihan both growled and they plowed and jackhammered vigorously as they grunted nipping her ears.</p><p>Eusine goes into anus as Flint goes into her pussy slamming hard into het</p><p>River cries out louder arching completely off the bed <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Back sorry ppl came over <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea moaned out and screamed in pleasure and in pain all at the same exact time. She kissed Flint on the cheek rubbing Eusines arm.</p><p>Raihan and Leon both kissed her all over her face while they drove into the farthest reaches and depths of her openings.</p><p>Eusine and Flint stops once they were both in and waits till she is adjusted to them </p><p>River cries out their names arching and claws their back <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea pretty soon moaned in just pleasure and she arched her back softly.</p><p>Leon and Raihan pretty soon released their seeds in both of her holes panting <br/>heavily.</p><p>Eusine and Flint stops once they were both in and waits till she is adjusted to them </p><p>River cries out their names arching and claws their back <br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea pretty soon moaned in just pleasure and she arched her back softly.</p><p>Leon and Raihan pretty soon released their seeds in both of her holes panting heavily.<br/>Today at 7:21 am<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Eusine and Flint pounds into her hard and fast pinning her down</p><p>River cries out and arches as she releases on them panting<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea elicited out some more moans and mewls for them.<br/>“Guys please take this blindfold off of me!”</p><p>Raihan and Leon both pulled out of her and sandwiched her between them nuzzling her neck lovingly.</p><p>Eusine and Flint shakes their heads as they keeps pounding into her hard and fast</p><p>River pants and purrs softly closing her eyes calming doem<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea moaned and whimpered arching her back and shuddered in delight.</p><p>Leon and Raihan both said to her that they were so madly in love with her as they nuzzled her neck.</p><p>Eusine and Flint slams harder into her as they kissed her neck </p><p>Rivet purrs and smiles saying that she loves them both too<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>"Ahh guys please! Fuck you two are so hot and sexy!" Chelsea moaned out.</p><p>Raihan and Leon both smiled at her nuzzling her neck as they purred.</p><p>Eusine and Flint keeps pounding<br/>into her hard and fast groaning </p><p>River purrs softly smiling as she <br/>closes her eyes<br/>RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea whimpered and squeaked and with one final climax she orgasmed had over one of their dicks.</p><p>Raihan and Leon both nuzzled and kissed her neck and then they both eventually drifted off to sleep too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eusine and Flint pounds really hard into her going deeper into her </p><p>River smiles as she falls asled<br/>Today at 10:11 am<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea moaned out and orgasmed again hard as she panted heavily and she kissed their cheeks.</p><p>Eusine and Flint groans and growls as they release inside her groaning<br/>Mon at 10:06 am<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea moaned out trying to take the blindfold off of her now. She panted heavily as she blushed.</p><p>Eusine pulls out of her as Flint pulls out and takes the blindfold off her<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea panted and collapsed against them exhausted.<br/>“I love you two so much sexys!” She purred to them kissing their cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Eusine pulls out of her as Flint pulls out and takes the blindfold off her<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea panted and collapsed against them exhausted.<br/>“I love you two so much sexys!” She purred to them kissing their cheeks.<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Eusine and Flint smiles and purrs<br/>"We love you too"<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea smiled at them and fell asleep in their arms.</p><p>Eusine and Flint were still asleep in the bed snoring </p><p>River was awake and heads downstairs as she starts to cook breakfast<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea woke up the next morning and was trapped between them. She smiled and snuggled against them.</p><p>Leon and Raihan woke up the next morning still spooning her in between them as they kissed her neck good morning.</p><p>Eusine and Flint were still asleep in the bed snoring </p><p>River was awake and heads downstairs as she starts to cook breakfast<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea woke up the next morning and was trapped between them. She smiled and snuggled against them.</p><p>Leon and Raihan woke up the next morning still spooning her in between them as they kissed her neck good morning.<br/>Yesterday at 10:29 pm<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Hey XD <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Sorry I was dealing w my horses</p><p>Eusine and Flint keeps sleeping peaceful<br/>still holding her close</p><p>River was awake and smiles looking at them blusbing<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>It’s ok </p><p>Chelsea smiled and kissed their cheeks lovingly and rubbed their crotches.</p><p>Keon and Raihan smiled at her satin good morning to her as they stretched and got up.</p><p>Eusine and Flint groans in their sleep <br/>pulling her close to them </p><p>River smiled and says good morning back to them before getting out of bed<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea blushed beet red as she moaned softly. She had to get used to that.</p><p>Raihan and Leon were getting dressed and they walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.</p><p>Eusine and Flint keep holding her close to them as they sleep<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>River was wearing one of Leon shirt and Raihan sweatshirt as she cooks<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea moaned as she tried to wake them up but it was no use. She brushed beet red.</p><p>Raihan and Leon smirked and they made pancakes and toast. They smiled at her.</p><p>Eusine and Flint wakes still <br/>holding her close to them<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Thanks and sorry <br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea blushed and said good morning to them.</p><p>Leon and Raihan said because they both thought she was cute.</p><p>Eusine and Flint said good morning back<br/>to her</p><p>River blushes and shakes her head before heading upstairs<br/>RPingWithOCsIsFun's avatar<br/>Chelsea got up and got out of bed and git dressed her stomach growling.</p><p>Raihan and Leon both both looked at each other and wondered if was gonna eat breakfast with them. It was now ready.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>